


Victory

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [72]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Mario Kart, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sequel, Stim Toys, Stimming, Triple Drabble, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Harry finally has some success playing Susan’s favourite video game.A sequel to ‘Try Again’.[Prompt 72 –Victory]





	Victory

The plastic wheel gripped tightly in his sweaty hands, Harry leans forwards in his seat, deeply focused on the television screen. As his character moves into fifth place, Harry sends a shell swerving towards the car in front. It smashes into them, sending the car crashing over the edge of a cliff.

“Hey!” Susan cries as her corner of the screen goes black.

“Sorry, darling,” he says. “Forgot it was you.”

And he’s telling the truth; Harry sometimes forgets which character he’s controlling.

He’s now in fourth place. There’s one lap to go.

He just might do this.

It would certainly make a change.

 

_He finds the Doctor in the depths of the TARDIS, playing that wretched video game. He is staring almost blankly at the TV, rocking back and forth and chewing on his chewable necklace. He’s so good at this... unlike Harry, who got thrashed for the twentieth night in a row._

_Once he has won the game, the Doctor spots Harry. Sitting down beside him, Harry sighs and confesses his embarrassment at being so rubbish at the game. The Doctor smiles sympathetically and runs his fingers through his curly hair._

_“I can give you lessons if you like,” he says. “I’m not the best teacher, but I am rather good at this game.”_

_“Yes, you certainly are. And I’ll take you up on your offer, Doctor.”_

_The Doctor grins. “Great. I’ll get you a wheel.”_

 

Almost falling off of his seat, Harry leans further forwards, his hands aching from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. But it’s worth it, because...

Because his car crosses the finish line. In first place.

He’s done it.

“You did it, Dad!” Susan yells, hugging him.

Sarah kisses his forehead. “Well done, Harry.”

And the Doctor simply grins and pats his shoulder.


End file.
